Life's mysteries
by simply-cartoonz
Summary: Sequel to Suck it up: Zak Luke and Sarah are now living alone until Luke's friend Kayleigh and her bf Kristoff enter the picture. New characters, new enemies, new romance. WARNING: Suggestive Themes Language and Violence
1. Luke

Luke walked over to the kitchen to get some food. As he walked in he saw Zak and Sarah talking at the table.

'Oh thank god there not making out.' He thought to himself. When he reached into the cabinet he saw there was no food in it. Then he heard some glass fall and some moving and when he turned around he saw Zak and Sarah making out on the table.

"Oh come on! We eat on that!" Luke exclaimed as he stomped out into the living room. Things got boring since Scott and Ramona left, and with Zak and Sarah going at it like dogs every 5 seconds he never got to hang out with anyone.

Then, like a sign from god, Luke got a txt. As he pulled out his phone, he saw it was from his old friend Kayleigh.

_Kayleigh: Hey! Ive missed u! Im comin down there and wanted to know if I can crash at your place. Mine kinda… doesn't exist anymore :D_

Luke screamed to the kitchen, "Can my friend come stay with us?" After that, he just heard a loud moan come from Sarah. "I'm taking that as a yes!" He then texted back to his friend.

_Luke:_ _Ya of course! We have a room you can stay in. Two people used to bein the room so its pretty big._

_ Kayleigh: ALGEBRAIC! Ok where do uz live_

_ Luke: :D ive rubbed off on you lol 115 island avenue_

_ Kayleigh: ok see you soon!_

As Luke put his phone away, Zak and Sarah came walking together lips locked to the stairs. They knocked things over on their way.

"WAIT!" Luke screamed to get their attention. "I'm sure you didn't hear me with your… activity but my friend Kayleigh is gonna crash here in Scott's room. So please refrain a little from your kissing please." Luke said as he sat onto the couch.

Zak came over and said, "So is this a friend or a _friend_? Wink wink." He said nudging his shoulder.

"No were just friends." Luke said face palming.

"Well you should still look for someone though. It's been a while since you broke up with she who should not be named." He said the she who should not be named part in monotone.

"No I'm perfectly fi-fi-fiiiiiiine." Luke cried. Sarah came over and sat next to him.

"Oh its ok baby you're too good for her." She comforted. Zak then came over and gave him an awkward hug and Sarah kissed his cheek. They then went upstairs while Luke watched TV. As he was watching TV he heard a knock at the door. He walked up to it and saw Kayleigh with some bags.

"Luke!" she said in joy while holding up her arms for a hug. Luke then gave her an awkward hug. "Same old Luke." She said with a laugh.

"Ya, people never really change I suppose."

"So where are your roommates?" As if in reply, they heard the bed start moving up and down with a squeak. Kayleigh then started to blush and Luke just face palmed.

As she awkwardly climbed the steps, Luke stopped her. "You better not go up there. It's quieter down here." Soo they went to the couch and turned on the TV and watched awkwardly as they heard moans and screams.

"Why does the floorboard have to have no soundproofed?" Luke said in annoyance. As they were watching TV, Kayleigh jumped up in surprise.

"Dammit I forgot Kristoff!" she yelled and ran out the door.

"Who?" Luke asked no one in confusion. Then, Kayleigh walked in with a guy dressed in black, had on eyeliner, and was holding hands with Kayleigh. "Uh Heeeey." Luke said awkwardly.

"Luke this is my bf Sam Kristoff Tracy." She said hugging him.

"Sup." He said to him.

"Here follow me to your room." Luke said walking upstairs. They followed him up, and when they passed Zak and Sarah's room Zak came out in his underpants sweating.

"Hey Lu-" he stopped as he saw Kayleigh and Kristoff and covered his body and went back into the room. Luke just shook his head and walked into the room.

"As you can see, its nic- OH OH!" Luke said running over to the table. "My ocarina!" he yelled in joy as he started to play Zelda's lullaby. Luke then realized they were still there so he just put it behind his back. "Enjoy the room." He said quickly and ran out the room giggling like a school girl.

"Wow I forgot how he's still a child at hea-" she said but was stopped at a kiss from Kristoff. They then started to kiss and laid onto the bed, their tongues fighting for dominance. They then shut the door, in preparation to break in their new bed.

Luke was eating some chips as everyone was talking on the way down.

"Hey everyone." Luke said with a mouthful of chips.

"Luke, me and Kristoff are going to the Crypt, wanna come?" Kayleigh asked Luke taking a chip.

"Eh, I don't know I'm not really a go out kind of guy." Luke replied depressingly.

"Oh come on Luke! I got one of my friends to come too. She's shy just like you so it was hard. I think you'll really like her." Kayleigh said.

"Eh ok I'll go." Luke said reluctantly. Kayleigh grabbed him dragged him out the door.

As they arrived to the club Luke looked around and was amazed by the scenery. Everyone was wearing black and dancing to alternative music. He felt really awkward, being that he was wearing brown shorts and had blondish hair and stuck out like a sore thumb.

They walked over to a table where a girl was sitting. She had short black hair and had makeup on and wore all black. As they sat down Luke sat down next to her and started t blush.

'Wow', he thought to himself, 'she's really cute.' Suddenly Farewell My Love came on.

"Oh I love this song! Let's go Kristoff. Why don't you two talk get to know each other." Kayleigh said as she went to dance. Luke just sat there feeling really awkward.

"Uh, um… hi." Luke said quietly. She just waved a little with a blush. "So what's your name?" Luke asked breaking the silence.

"Lyra, but people around here call me shade." She replied.

'Her voice is like an angel.' Luke said in surprise. 'Say something dumbass!'

"That's a pretty name." Luke said. His mind just face palmed. 'It's a start.' His mind said.

"So what is your name?" she said getting closer to him.

"Luke."

"That's a cool name. So what do you like to do?"

"Uh, video games, drawing, artistic stuff. Oh, I forgot I got you this." Luke then reached into his jacket and took out a rose.

"Oh! It's so pretty!" She said caressing it.

"Just like you." Luke said blushing. She then gave him a hug and snuggled into him. Luke started to blush, but then hugged her back. Something about it felt right.

"So you want to go back to my place?" Luke asked her. She nodded, and right before they got up Kayleigh and Kristoff came back.

"Come on guys you can't leave yet! Here have a drink." Kristoff said passing over two beers to Lyra and Luke. Luke looked unsure and Kayleigh felt like something was wrong but couldn't put her finger on it.

As Luke took a sip of his beer, she remembered instantly. Luke can't have beer without stopping.

Luke shook his head and his eyes grew wide and he chugged it down.

"Shit what did we just do?" Kayleigh yelled at Kristoff. He looked confused but when they turned around he was gone, and he was at the bar drinking up a frenzy. Kayleigh ran over to him and took the beer out of his hand.

"Luke let's go you've had enough." Kayleigh said motioning Lyra and Kristoff to come follow her.

"Hey hey hey? What's go goin on I thought we were havin *hic* fun" Luke said just pushed him out the door and started to walk home.

As they got home, Luke kicked open the door and fell face first onto the couch. Zak and Sarah saw him on the couch and Zak face palmed.

"Ok who got him drunk." He said, pinching his nose.

"It's ok man *hic* I I'm fine. Hey, have I told you how much I love you guys?" Luke replied. Lyra went over and sat next to him and gave him his coffee hoping to sober him up.

As he finished his coffee he did something that Luke has never done before. He started to make out with Lyra. At first Lyra was shocked, but she then started to go with it and they fell to the floor, still kissing.

Everyone was just staring at the scene. Zak started laughing uncontrollably and went upstairs and Kayleigh and Kristoff went into the kitchen. Kayleigh was smiling to herself.

"Am I a good matchmaker or what?" she said to Kristoff while he laughed.

Luke awoke feeling horrible. He had a massive migraine, but yet, he felt good at the same time. As he looked up, he saw Lyra laying on top of him, in her pants and a black bra. He started blushing immensely and slowly got up and went as fast as he could into the kitchen.

As he went to the sink he washed his face and realized he only had on his jacket and underwear. When he turned around he saw everyone at the table, smiling.

"So, how was it Romeo?" Sarah asked laughing.

"I-I don't know… what happened to me last night?" Luke said totally confused.

"You got drunk, came home and made out with Lyra." Kayleigh told him. Luke looked at her wide eyed and blushing like crazy.

"What happened after that?" Luke asked worried he did the… nasty nasty.

"We don't know but we heard some moaning, you player you." Kristoff laughed. Luke just started to rub his head. Lyra walked in wrapped in a blanket and went up to Luke.

"Hey." She said in her quiet voice and kissed Luke on the cheek.

"Uh, guys can you give us a minute." Luke asked awkwardly. They nodded and all went into the living room, but were peeking in behind the rim of the doorway.

"Lyra?" Luke asked as she turned around with some coffee.

"Yes?"

"What exactly did we do, last night?"

She replied with a blush and said, "We kissed, and some other stuff."

"Did we, uh, get past third base?" he said feeling stupid.

"No we didn't have sex… we just got to second base." She said giggling and she hugged him.

"Wow, then uh… how was I?" he asked with a small laugh.

"Amazing." She said then started to kiss him passionately. Zak then lost balance and caused everyone to fall into the kitchen scaring the two.

"Luke you dog." Zak said laughing.

"Well I got to go home. See you Luke." She said with a kiss and went to the living room to get dressed. When she went to the living room Luke smacked Zak.

'Damn Luke, you did well. But you could do better.' His mind told him with an evil laugh. 'STFU!' he yelled back.

Luke was sitting on the couch waiting for Lyra to come over with Zak and Kayleigh.

"I AM BORED!" Luke said putting his head back.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Zak said bored too.

"I don't know." Luke said putting his feet on Zak's legs. Zak smacked them away and moved his seat. When he sat down the doorbell rang.

"There, go get the door that's something you can do." Zak said while Kayleigh laughed. Luke groaned and opened the door.

There was a guy, dressed in black, with a hood on covering his face, but the expression Luke could see, had hatred all over it.

"Are you Luke Fusco?" he said with a deep voice.

"Yes, can I help you." He said looking behind him to see if Lyra was near. Without warning he grabbed his face and threw Luke across the yard. Zak and Kayleigh looked behind them to hear Luke scream. They ran outside and saw him and the strange man.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN?" Luke yelled as he got up. The man went over to him and punched Luke in the face, causing him to spit up some blood. He then kicked Luke in the stomach. He then picked him up, and threw him against Kayleigh's car. He felt blood trinkle down his mouth.

"No one touched Lyra but ME YOU DOUCHE BAG!" He yelled. Luke then felt something inside light. Some kind of… anger he never felt. He got up, and ran towards his opponent. When the man threw a punch, he caught it and punched back, right in his face causing him to fly back.

"Whoa! I've never seen Luke do that!" Zak yelled surprised. Luke then ran over to the perpetrator and as he got up punched him multiple times in the stomach. Luke then kicked him in the stomach and spat on him.

"Fuck you." Luke said with hatred. When he turned to look at Kayleigh and Zak, they were confused at what they saw. They saw Luke's eyes red, and full of hatred but seconds later his eyes went back to normal and he fell out of breath. They then ran over to him.

"Wha?" Luke asked confused seeing the guy huddling away. Zak helped him up totally shocked by what he saw.

"How did you do that?" Zak asked bewildered.

"I don't know, I felt something spark inside me." As he cracked his back and sat down, he saw Lyra walking down the street with a purple hoodie over her face, and her black jeans scratched and bloody.

Luke ran up to her, and she hugged him crying. "Lyra are you okay?" Luke said extremely worried. She shook her head and buried her head in his chest. They went to the house and when he rose her hood he was horrified by what he saw. Her face had bruises and blood on it.

"My ex-boyfriend Jared is back." She said crying and sat on his lap and cried into his shoulder.

"But what happened?" Luke said while comforting her.

"Well, it started off at my apartment…

_-flash back-_

_*WARNING TO READER: CONTAINS RAPE AND SEXUAL THEMES*_

_I was putting on my black skinny jeans, and I was about to put my shirt on when I heard my front door swing open. I got scared so I went to lock my bedroom door before it swung opened too. _

_Jared was standing there, just looking at me with a creepy look in his eye._

"_What the hell are you doing here Jared? I told you it's over you're a perverted jerk!" I yelled at him._

"_The word is some punk is touching you." He said in his creepy voice. He then came over to me and pinned me on the bed. _

"_Get off me you pig!" I yelled but he put his hand over my mouth. _

"_I'm gonna show you that no one touches you but me." He said with a evil laugh and slapped me across the face multiple time. He then… ripped off my bra and started to touch me. No matter how hard I fought, he just went further and further. _

_He continued on and took off his pants and sexually assaulted me… I tried to break loose but he kept hitting me and hitting me! Then he… he…_

_-flash back over-_

"I can't go any further! He's out there looking for me. I don't feel safe going out. Please Luke, can I stay here with you!" she asked in tears.

"Of course you can. Kayleigh, help Lyra clean herself up. I'm going out." Luke said with no emotion. Kayleigh just nodded and came to Lyra's side and comforted her. Luke then went to the door and started off.

Zak ran out after him. "Luke! Luke! Where are you even going?" Zak yelled as he caught up to him. Luke swung around, with that same look of hate in his eyes.

"I'm gonna find Jared and rip out his tongue and bathe him in his own blood!" Luke yelled in that same voice of hatred he used when he was fighting him.

"Look, it's too late now. You won't even be able to find him. Just come inside and be where you're supposed to. By Lyra's side."

Luke's eyes returned to normal, and he looked down. "You're right." He agreed and walked back to the house with Zak.

As they returned to the house Kayleigh and Kristoff were making out in the kitchen and Sarah was sitting with Lyra waiting for the boys to get back. Sarah got up and went into the kitchen with Zak to get some coffee. This was going to be a long night.

Luke went over to Lyra and sat next her and held her hand. She looked up at him and locked eyes with him. She saw compassion, love, and someone who cared. She leaned in and kissed him.

When they stopped she asked him, "Luke, am I a stupid whore?" she said teary eyed.

"Lyra, you are not and will never be a whore. Don't let anyone tell you different. You are a wonderful girl who deserves better than Jared." Luke said with compassion. They have only been going out for two weeks, but she was madly in love with him, as him her.

"Luke… I love you." She said and kissed him.

"I love you too." He replied and he kissed her back. They grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around themselves while Lyra sat on his lap and they watched TV.

"Wow, they are so perfect." Kayleigh said to her roommates as they all drank coffee.

"Ya, so what should we do?" Sarah asked everyone. She was the owner of the house, but she didn't know what to do. "I mean there are already 5 of us, so what are we gonna do about this Lyra situation?"

"She should stay; she needs to be with Luke. I mean, she was RAPED for god's sake." Zak assured her. Everyone agreed, and Zak went up to the oven to check on the dinner they were making.

"So, how's your room you two?" Sarah asked while sipping her coffee.

"It's wonderful!" Kayleigh replied. "Everything is perfect. All our stuff has a perfect spot."

"The bed isn't too bad either." Kristoff said with a chuckle and kissed Kayleigh.

"Kayleigh, can you get Luke and Lyra? Dinner's done." Zak said wiping his apron. Kayleigh nodded and went to the living room.

"Luke? Lyra? Dinner's do-" Kayleigh just stopped him her tracks and stared to hold in a laugh.

The two of them were making out under a blanket with Lyra's shirt on the ground, and Luke taking off his jacket. She decided to mess with them and she snuck over to behind the couch.

"SOO HOW"S AGOIN?" She screamed as she popped up.

"AHH!" They both screamed as they fell to the floor. They started to blush and Lyra quickly covered herself.

Kayleigh laughed as she walked in the kitchen to sit down.

When they came back in their hair was messed up and Lyra's makeup was messed up. They started to blush as everyone started to chuckle.

After dinner everyone but Luke and Lyra went upstairs. Or so they thought. Everyone was snooping at the top of the stairs and watching to see what happened. Luke was on the couch lying down with Lyra lying on top of him.

"Were so terrible." Kristoff laugh whispered. Lyra just snuggled into Luke as they watched TV. They secretly knew they were up there so they didn't do anything (Even though they wanted to). Finally everyone went back to their rooms leaving them alone.

A little later, they heard the two room's beds being… active. They both started to blush, and Lyra leaned in to kiss him. They started to go farther, until they were half dressed and making out under a blanket.

Everyone upstairs was watching TV at this point, and they heard some noises coming from downstairs. Zak went into the hallway with Sarah and saw Kayleigh and Kristoff there too. They all started laughing to themselves as they heard the couch moving.

"Get it in brother!" Zak mouthed laughing. They heard panting and couldn't help letting out a couple of giggles. Shortly after that they heard moaning, and then they heard Lyra pant, "I love you Luke!" And Luke returned, "I love you too!"

Zak then fell to the floor trying to keep in his laughter. They then heard Lyra loudly moan along with Luke. And then it was silent. They peeked from the stair cases to see them under a blanket sleeping, with their clothes on the floor.

They all ran into Kayleigh's and Kristoff's room and started to laugh uncontrollably.

"What do you know? Luke's a man now!" Zak said doing a little fist pump. Everyone went to their rooms, ready to congratulate the couple in the morning.

The next morning, everyone went down the stairs together, and saw Luke and Lyra in the kitchen with some coffee.

They sat down with them, silent. Zak couldn't help it, and he said to Luke, "Nice finish there Luke." He said with a chuckle.

"What?" he said confused.

"You know, 'AAAAAAHH!'." Kristoff said mimicking Lyra.

They both started to blush greatly and just looked away while everyone laughed.

"So Luke how does it feel to have no virginity? Huh? Huh?" Zak said with a smirk. Luke just went back to the living room blushing immensely with Lyra.

"Ah, that's my bro. Does something great, and then blushes when talked about." Zak said sitting back down with some coffee.


	2. Kayleigh

Kayleigh, Lyra, Kristoff and Luke all went to the Crypt for some partying. As they went down the stairs, everyone glanced over to them murmuring excitingly.

"God, how do girls wear this stuff?" Luke asked to Lyra as he started to touch his face. Lyra quickly smacked his hand.

"Don't touch it or it will run. I can't believe this is happening! It's so exciting!" Lyra said hugging Luke.

"Ya I guess." Luke said touching his face again, and getting smacked away again.

As they made it to the table they were all sitting at, Kristoff was smirking to himself. Suddenly, Farewell My Love came onto the radio. Kristoff gently took Kayleigh's hand and strode her over to the floor, where everyone cleared out.

"Kristoff, what's going on?" she asked him. He then replied by getting down on one knee, and taking out a box with a black crystal ring.

"Kayleigh Errickson, I love you. I want to spend our eternity together. Will you complete my heart and marry me?" He said as she cried tears of joy.

"Oh Kristoff! Yes yes yes!" She cried and they shared a passionate kiss, sealing the deal. Suddenly, the door was heard slammed open, and some guy came running in with a backwards hat.

"I deny this marriage!" he yelled. "I and my league of Kayleigh's ex-boyfriends will take you down!' Suddenly, 5 other guys came running in.

"No Justin! I don't love you and I never did!" Suddenly one of the men grabbed Kayleigh and held her against her will. "Let go of me Andrew!"

"Oh fuck this! I dealt with this in the first book!" Luke screamed as he chugged down 5 beers. He then jumped next to Kristoff, drunk as hell in a fighting position. He then lunged for a guy named Cody, and started to punch him in the face, as Kristoff started off to Justin.

Kristoff punched him in the face, but he managed to kick him in the gut. Then he roundhouse kicked him.

Luke threw Cody into another guy named Richard. But one guy named Doug came up behind him and punched his spine, causing him to fall to the floor. But Luke jumped up and smashed his bottle on his head.

Kristoff managed to smash a chair on Justin, but he countered by taking a leg and swung at his face leaving a god slash mark. But he got up and started to beat him in the chest.

"I'm in love with Kayleigh! And I'm not gonna let some punk tear us APART!" he said throwing him across the room, and hit Andrew freeing Kayleigh.

Then, as Kristoff was running at Justin while he ran at him, Kayleigh threw her knife to Kristoff. He jumped up, caught it, and slashed at Justin's face, and blood dripped down. He then ran to Andrew and kicked him square in the balls.

Luke finished up on the rest of the goons, and then hobbled over to Kayleigh.

"Con-congratulations you *hic* you guys." He said then fell to the ground. Kristoff then went to the bar and got him a coffee to sober him up.

Kayleigh then hugged Kristoff, "I love you so much!" she said then kissing him, adding some French. Kristoff then took the ring and placed it onto her finger.

"Till death do us part." He said and finished with a peck on the lips.

"Guys are you rea-" she said then started to giggle. Luke and Lyra were making out in a booth.

"I think Lyra is enjoying drunken Luke a little too much." Kristoff laughed. They then tore them apart, after much effort, and got them into the car putting Lyra in the front with Kayleigh and Kristoff in the back with Luke.

"Wanna know the funny part of all this?" Kristoff asked Kayleigh.

"What?" she replied.

"Both of their makeup is messed up!" They both then started to laugh.

As they got home, Lyra dragged Luke upstairs and went into Zak and Sarah's room and kicked them out. Zak and Sarah were both confused and Lyra poked her head out the door.

"I got drunken Luke and I'm gonna have a hell of night." She said with a devious smile.

"What ever happened to innocent and quiet?" Zak chuckled. Then Kristoff ran upstairs carrying Kayleigh while making out into their room.

As they got downstairs, they heard moans and screams coming from upstairs.

"Wow, so this is what it feels like." Zak thought out loud.

The next morning Zak woke up to the painful shine of sunlight. As he got up, he noticed that Sarah was on top of him, naked. He blushed and when he noticed he was naked too, he blushed even harder.

He got up half asleep and went over to the kitchen and sat down. Then Luke came down, naked also, and sat down too, same with Kristoff. They were all so hung over they didn't notice each other.

They then all swung up their heads and screamed. The girls came rushing in with blankets covering themselves.

"Why couldn't we think of that?" Luke yelled. They all ran over to their girlfriends and huddled in their blanket.

"Soo, what are you supposed to do when you find yourself naked with all of your roommates…" Kristoff said awkwardly. They then all slowly walked away from each other to their own parts of the house.

Luke was dressed in two seconds and was sitting on the couch rubbing his eyes wishing his hang over would go away. As he looked up he saw Lyra getting dressed and he started to blush.

Lyra just shook her head. "So we have been dating for 4 weeks, and you still blush when you see me naked?" she laughed.

"Don't judge me." Luke said through his hands that were covering his face in shame.

"Hey Luke, look up." Lyra laughed.

"Wha-" Luke just blushed and looked back down while Lyra was laughing after she took of her shirt. "You're enjoying this too much Luke said lying back chuckling.

Kayleigh and Kristoff were lying in bed watching TV, too lazy to get dressed except for their underwear.

"So how do you think the tattoos came out?" Kayleigh asked her fiancé.

"Perfect." He said as he held up his wrist to hers. Next to each other, they said:

_~Till death do us part~_

~1 month later of construction~

Luke and Lyra lay down on their new bed in their own room.

"Ah, this is nice." Luke said looking at it all.

"No more couch, that's all I care about." Lyra laughed as she snuggled into him. Lyra then picked Luke on the cheek, which then turned onto a kiss, which then turned into a make out session.

As they started to get second base freaky, Zak opened the door.

"Hey Luke, dinner time." He said.

"I'm in the middle of something." He whispered.

"Yaaa no." he laughed as he closed the door.

They then went into the kitchen and sat down.

"Luke can you go get Kayleigh and Kristoff?" Sarah asked.

"Sure I'll be right back." He said going up stairs. He then went up to their door and went in.

"Hey guys di-" he stopped dead in his tracks. They were cutting themselves with razors. They just looked at him in shock. Luke then fell back and faint.

"AHH! DON"T DO IT!" Luke yelled. He looked around and saw everyone gathered around the couch. "What?"

"Are you okay? You took a nasty fall." Zak replied. Luke then remembered everything and jumped up to Kayleigh and Kristoff.

"Are you insane? Do you know how much harm you can do to yourselves from that? You do one wrong cut and BLAM your dead. Do you wanna be dead?" Luke yelled at them while standing on the couch.

They were just frozen in place. They have never seen him this mad.

"Uh… nooo?" Kristoff said, not sure what to say. Luke then jumped next to them and pat them down, to find two bloody razorblades.

"Promise you will stop?" he asked them. The sighed and nodded. "Piiinky promise?" Luke asked showing his inner child. They sighed again and pinky promised him feeling stupid. "Thank you!" he said hugging them and running off to the table while throwing out the blades.

Everyone was dumbfounded except for Kayleigh and Kristoff, who just felt stupid and confused.

"What are you guys doing? Let's eat!" Luke called from the kitchen. They all just went in and sat down to dinner.

As everyone was relaxing in the living room, they heard a window break from upstairs, and everyone jumped and looked at the stairs.

They then heard a voice say, "Oh sweeeeeeetie piiie?" Everyone was confused except for Zak and Luke who were afraid.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit!" Luke cursed.

"Quick, Luke hide! Everyone act like we don't live here!" Zak yelled as he and Luke hid on front of the TV under a blanket, looking like just some furniture to blend in.

Suddenly a girl ran down the stairs and into the room. "Where is he? Where is my pumpkin?" the girl said with insanity in her eyes.

"Whaat? I have no idea who you're talking about." Kayleigh said.

"Where is my sweetie pie Luke Fusco?" she yelled

"Sara?" Sarah asked her. She nodded. "Oh well I got new roommates now. Luke, uh, died in a fiery explosion." Sarah said trying to sound convincing.

Sara just looked at her and said, "I can see his feet sticking out of the blanket."

"Fuck! He yelled as he grabbed Lyra's hand and jumped over the couch. Sara jump to the foot of the stairs, just missing the two by an inch as they ran out the door. Zak threw the blanket over her and ran out too.

"Why you little!" she screamed. Sarah explained everything to the others as they ran out to the car.

Luke and Lyra managed to make it to the woods with Zak and were hiding behind a bush.

"Who is she?" Lyra whispered confused.

"Luke's crazed admirer. She stalks him and must've found out where we lived again." Zak said panting. It was after dark, so it was creepy. Lyra felt herself being held tighter. As she looked up, Luke was terrified looking around and holding her tighter.

"Luke are you… scared?" Lyra asked. He just slowly nodded his head as he looked around like an owl. She just held him tighter and kissed his forehead. They then started to embrace as Zak kept look out.

They then started to hear her voice.

"Luke? Where are you?" she taunted. Then without warning, Luke was pulled from the bush by Sara and she paralyzed him.

"Oh, your sexier then I remember!" she giggled, starting to kiss his neck.

"Get off of me you crazy bitch!" he yelled. She then smacked him across the face and licked his face.

"How does that feel?" She said seductively. Suddenly she flew off of him. Lyra tackled her and started to beat her.

"Don't you ever touch him AGAIN!" she yelled punching her face. Zak then un paralyzed Luke, and they pulled off Lyra, and ran to the entrance. There, they saw Kayleigh in the car with everyone and they jumped in.

"DRIVE DRIVE DRIVE!" Luke yelled as they sped off. When they got home, they fixed up all the windows and security system, and all went back to their rooms.

Zak laid down on his bed with Sarah, exhausted. He then felt lips start to kiss his neck and he let out a little moan. He then started to take off Sarah's shirt, and kissed her chest.

They then started to kiss each other passionately. They then slid each other tongues into each other's mouths.

"I love you Zak." Sarah said between kisses.

"I love you too." He replied as they went under the covers and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Kayleigh woke up next to Kristoff, still drowsy. She got dressed and went down stairs to see Luke sitting at the table asleep. Kayleigh went over to him and poked him, causing him to jerk awake.

"DANGER! DANGER! Wha?" Luke said as he started to rub his eyes.

"Luke relax its me." She said to his bizarre reaction. She got some coffee and sat down next to him.

"What are you doing up so early?" Luke asked Kayleigh moving his chair over to the fridge.

"What do you mean early?" she said. When she turned to see the time it said 5 AM. "Wow I didn't even realize." She said. "So why aren't you with Lyra?" she said sipping her coffee.

"I don't know what happened. One second we were making out then she was all aggravated. And she gets all scary. Then she is all happy, then she is crying." Luke said rubbing his eyes.

Kayleigh stared at him and said, "It's called a period hun."

Luke stared at her crazily, "Her WHAT?" Kayleigh face palmed and started to explain.

"It's when a woman… She uh… gets these… oh come on Luke! Didn't you take sex ed?" She said blushing.

"What's sex ed?" he said confused. Kayleigh looked at him in misbelief.

"Didn't your parents explain to you, uh, the mysteries of life?" She then remembered. Luke's parents died when he was young. "Never mind, anyway every month a girl gets… mood swings that's all you need to know."

"So how do I survive?"

"Well, what was she yelling about?"

"I don't know something called a, tampon? Oh, and chocolate."

"Okay let's go." Kayleigh said grabbing her jacket.

"Where?" Luke asked confused.

"To the store, duh! I'm gonna help you get some action." They then went down to the car.

At the store, they went over to the women's department.

"Ugh, I hate it here. It smells like leather and tears." Luke said as he walked next to Kayleigh.

"Shut up, were not gonna be here lo- ooh this is cute!" Kayleigh said as she looked at a black shirt.

"Focus Kayleigh!" Luke said as he felt thousands of eyes burning into him.

"Right, sorry okay over there is the tampons. Go get them and then we can go." Luke went over there and awkwardly picked up a box with some chocolate. He then went to the counter looking through his wallet.

"That'll be 6.95… it's YOU!" the cashier yelled. Luke placed the money on the counter and grabbed the stuff. When he looked at Kayleigh she stood horrified and pointed to the cashier.

"Wha-" Luke was interrupted from a punch to the jaw. "SON OF A BITCH!" Luke yelled as he looked at the cashier. "Justin?"

"You know it! Now I'm gonna kick your ass!" He yelled as jumped onto Luke and repeatedly punched him. Luke felt blood and tears cover his face. He then kicked him in the stomach. Luke got up and managed to get a hit, but then got punched in the gut.

Justin then took out a knife. "Say goodbye you mother fu-" suddenly Kayleigh tackled Justin off of Luke just after Justin threw the knife. Thanks to Kayleigh it only went into his leg, but still hurt.

Then, Justin pushed Kayleigh off and smacked her across the face and punched her gut a couple of times then slapped her again. "You bitch!" he yelled. Luke then pulled the knife out of his leg and tackled Justin and cut his arm and punched him in the face, knocking him out.

"Sss ahhhhh" Luke said touching his face. He went up to Justin's pocket and grabbed his wallet and took his money. Everyone was staring but he didn't care. He grabbed the bag and saw Kayleigh crying.

"Come on, it's okay." Luke said helping her up and giving her a small hug. He then grabbed the bag and Luke hobbled along with Kayleigh's help.

Back at the house Luke kicked open the door and Lyra and Zak were on the couch. Luke just walked into the couch and fell onto it, with his face on Lyra's lap.

"Oh my god what happened?" Lyra said picking up Luke's face.

"I-I got the-the tampons and chocolate." He said out of breath and he held up the bag. Lyra was shocked and confused at what happened. Kayleigh came in with dried up tears on her face.

"Justin jumped him. He got hurt bad, and was stabbed in the leg." Kayleigh said getting the medical kit.

Luke just rolled over to the floor and groaned. "Ya so, I'm just gonna… lay here for a bit. He said then fell unconscious. Kayleigh wrapped the bandages over his leg, and washed off his face. Zak then carried him off to his and Lyra's bed. Lyra was still shocked by the whole mess.

She went back to her room and put Luke under the covers and went under too. She then hugged him and fell to sleep.

Kayleigh was going up the stairs into her room. Kristoff wasn't there, but she was happy. She didn't want him to see her like this. She started to cry in her hands, for both the physical and emotional pain she was going through She then lay on the bed, wishing it will all end. Then she heard a voice.

"Kayleigh, what's wrong?" Kristoff said as he entered the room.

"It's Justin. He's hurting everyone. He just beat up Luke for no reason. This is all my fa-" she was then stopped abruptly by Kristoff's kiss. He was leaning over her on all fours.

"I love you, always remember that." Kristoff said. Then Kayleigh pulled him down on top of her and they started to make out.

"And I love you, you remember that." She said back. They then went over the covers.

"Till death do us part." Kayleigh said between kisses.

Luke woke up to Lyra next to him, fast asleep. Her arms were wrapped tightly around him. He ran his fingers through her dark hair. A month. That's how long they have been dating.

'How could a perfect girl like her be dating someone like me.' He thought to himself. He got out of bed and went into the living room. It was 6 PM.

'Looks like everyone slept in.' He went over to the couch and looked at the off TV. He saw his reflection.

Suddenly it winked at him, making him jump. The eyes turned red and Luke jumped up and rubbed his eyes. The reflection was back to normal. He decided to go out. He went out the door and felt the cool winter breeze.

He went over to the wood's entrance. He heard a voice.

"_Luuuuuuuke. Come over here Luuuuuuuke." _The voice said. Something about it made him follow the voice. He ran through the woods towards the voice. He made it to the middle of the woods, and there he saw a cabin. He heard the voice again and he entered the cabin.

It was all worn and torn, and had water leaking from the ceiling. As he went through the cabin, he saw a moldy bed, with cockroaches coming out of it. When he turned his head he saw an ancient mirror.

As he walked up to it, he saw his reflection, and yet again the eyes turned red. Suddenly, the reflection's hand grabbed out and caught his throat, and jumped out of the mirror.

"Who are you?" Luke said gasping for air.

"What you don't recognize me?" he said laughing evilly. He then threw him onto the bed, and it fell under his weight and its weak legs. "Why, my little chum, I'm Nega Luke. That tiny voice that's been inside your tiny little brain." He said poking his head.

Luke then kicked him and he tumbled over to the mirror, and part of him phased into it and he got up. Luke noticed this, and he ran at him. Nega Luke punched him in the face, and smashed the mirror.

"Oops." He said with a smirk. He then took a shard and slowly cut a long mark on his face. Luke smacked it out of his hand and pushed him off. Luke then ran out the door, and barricaded it and ran out the door. As he made it to the house, he kicked open the door, and looked around. He saw no one.

He quickly locked the door. Then, he locked the back door. He didn't see anyone there either. He ran up the stairs calling out everyone's name. He looked down at himself, and saw mud and blood all over himself.

He went into Zak's room, and saw him on the bed, with a bat.

"Dude, what's going on? Where is everybo-" suddenly Zak swung the bat at him and smashed the wall next to him.

"Why'd you do it man? Why did you rape Lyra?" Zak yelled at him square in his face.


	3. Lyra

"Why did you do it man? Why did you rape Lyra?" Zak screamed as the bat was lodged in the wall.

"I didn't! I would never do anything to hurt her!"

"Lies!" he yelled feeling tears come down his face.

"Wait… what did he look like?"

"What?"

"WHAT DID HE LOOK LIKE DAMMIT?"

Zak stared at him in disbelief. "He looked like you!"

"Did he have this scratch? Did he have this blood and mud all over him? What did his eyes look like?"

"I'm not playing this game wi-"

"TELL ME GOD DAMMIT!"

"Your eyes were bloodshot red."

"That son of a bitch!" Luke ran out the door and into Kayleigh's room. Just as he expected, Lyra was in there with Kayleigh, Sarah and Kristoff. Kristoff stood up in front of Lyra as Kayleigh and Sarah hugged her, covering her from him.

"That wasn't me." He said as everyone just stared at him. Kristoff lunged at him and punched him in the face. Luke flew back and hit the door. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. Luke rubbed his head, and when he looked up he got another punch, causing him to go through the door. Kristoff then chased after him down the stairs.

Luke then grabbed a chair and hit it on him and ran out the door. Zak ran down with everybody. They all went outside to see Luke running across the lawn, then he just stopped. It was a full moon. He had to find his alter ego.

"It wasn't ME! I swear on my life! I'll have to show you!" Luke yelled at everyone.

"You son of a bitch! I'm gonna kill you!" Kristoff yelled in blind rage. Him and Lyra were very close. He then chased after him. Everyone got into the car and followed them. Luke managed to run to the woods and ran in. They stopped the car at the entrance and followed Kristoff.

They caught up with him and stopped him.

"Wait! Do you hear that?" Sarah said to everyone. They heard rustling in the trees. Suddenly Luke was in front of them.

**WARNING EXPICIT LANGUAGE BOTH CURSING AND EXTREME SEXUAL LANGUAGE YOU'VE BEEN WARNED**

"That's right. I raped her and I raped her hard." He said with a smirk. Lyra was crying her eyes out. "What Lyra? You're not used to it from your abusive boyfriend Jared? I was wrong; you are a whore and always will be. Your just a posse-" Suddenly another Luke tackled him, causing everyone to be shocked.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'M GONNA RIP OUT YOUR THROAT AND BATHE YOU IN YOUR OWN BLOOD! I'LL SEE TO IT THAT YOU GET A ROAD STRAIGHT TO FUCKING HELL! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Luke screamed as he punched his evil twin repeatedly across the face. Then NL kicked him off and dove at him. He smashed Luke's head repeatedly on a tree.

He then threw him, and jumped high in the air and came down and punched Luke square in the gut, causing him to spit up some blood. Then, Luke ran at Zak and grabbed his bat and before Zak realized Luke was running at NL.

He jumped up and bashed his head with the bat and NL fell cold. Luke fell onto his knees. As he looked up at everybody he saw sadness, and grief, and also regret. Luke just got up and ran away. Far far away from them, back to the cabin. He wasn't sure if they were still following him, but he didn't care. He just wanted to get away from it all.

As he approached the cabin, he felt a different vibe from it. Something was off. He then heard Lyra scream, and he ran in. There Lyra was being hanged by her wrists, and NL was there with a knife torturing her. Lyra was stripped down to her underwear, with cuts and bruises all over.

Luke then dived at NL and the knife flew up and stuck to the ceiling right by Lyra's hands.

Luke tackled NL into the shards of glass, sticking them into his back. But when he kicked him off, he made all the glass come out of his back. He then grabbed to long shards, and dove at Luke, stabbing them into his chest. Luke felt blood drip down from the wounds. But he kept on, and pulled them out and threw them on the ground.

He then punched NL in the face, smearing the blood from his hand on his face.

Lyra, in the meantime, was trying to cut the rope with the knife. She was halfway there, before she slit her hand, causing blood to drip all over her arms. She screeched in pain, causing the two Luke's to look up. Luke took that chance, and punched him in the face, and kicked his head. Luke then took the old mirror frame, and smashed it over NL.

He ran over to Lyra, and took a chair and cut her he placed her back on the ground, and NL kicked the stool causing him to fall down next to him. NL stood on his knees, and punched Luke repeatedly.

Luke then took a shard of glass and slashed at NL's face, causing him to cover it and fall back. Luke then arose and got a stranded piece of would, and smashed it over NL. Luke then felt pain all over. He walked over to Lyra who was on the ground staring in horror.

Luke sat down next to her, and laid down, feeling pain all over. He felt cold all over. Even his tears were cold. But suddenly he felt some warmth, on his cheek.

He looked over and saw Lyra hugging him, and kissing his cheek. He got up, and took off his jacket and put around the half-naked Lyra. She hugged him and he put his arm around her as they walked out of the cabin. They stumbled into everyone, as they were looking for them after hearing screams.

Kayleigh and Zak ran up to them, and hugged them glad they were safe.

"Luke! What happened?" Sarah screamed in horror looking at his beaten body. He pushed everyone aside and stared down Kristoff.

"I was protecting Lyra." He said in a cold voice, still in the stare down. "Got a problem with that? Sammy?" Luke said getting into his face. He just grabbed Kayleigh's hand and walked off towards where the car was.

When they got home, everyone was silent. Luke and Lyra were sitting on the couch together, huddled on the couch in a blanket fast asleep.

"What should we do?" Sarah asked everyone at the table. Everyone just shook their heads.

"Well… should we… apologize?" Kayleigh asked awkwardly.

"If anyone should apologize, it should be mister 'I'm gonna kill you' over here" Zak said sipping his mug. Kristoff just looked away, grunting. They all just went up to their rooms, except for Kayleigh who picked up Lyra, and carried her to her room.

She was afraid if she woke from a nightmare, seeing Luke would scare her more. She walked up the stairs, and went to her room to find Kristoff sleeping. She went into the bed, and after the day, she went straight to sleep.

The next morning Lyra awoke in a cold sweat. She looked at the time, and saw it was only 5:05 AM.

'What's happening to me? Why am I having all these nightmares?' she thought to herself. She didn't want to go to sleep due to the nightmares, so she snuck into the kitchen, and closed the door leading to the living room, and the back hallway.

She sat down and got some coffee. 'Wait, why wasn't Luke with me last night? And why wasn't I on the couch?' She just decided not to think of the subject. When she finished her coffee quietly, she went into her room and went to her mirror.

She put on her emo makeup, put on her favorite purple hoodie, and her black skinny jeans. As she walked into the living room, she saw Luke on the couch with his jacket next to him. She decided to get his jacket cleaned, and she took off her hoodie, and put it on Luke.

'He is so cute with it on!' she thought to herself as she kissed his forehead. She looked at the jacket, and put it on. 'Luke has a weird odor to himself.' She didn't care and walked out the door.

As she walked downtown, everyone was throwing her stares. She didn't care, she never cared. Even when she was a young child. As she made it to the cleaners, she took out some quarters, and threw it into the machine. As she sat there, she was thinking about last night. She knew Luke never could have done that horrible deed.

But she couldn't get the memory out of her head.

~flashback~

_Lyra was in her and Luke's room, waiting for him to come back._

"_I wonder where he- oh hey Luke!" she said as Luke came into the room. He locked the door and put the chair on the handle to double block it. "Luke, wh-what are you doing."_

_He responded with an evil smirk and tore off her shirt._

"_Luke not right now, I'm not in the-" Luke then smacked her across the face and pushed her down. _

"_You will do whatever I say bitch." He said darkly as his eyes grew red. Lyra then started to cry._

"_Please Luke! Stop!" she cried. He then started to take off his shirt and licked her face. _

"_Oooh can't wait." he said with a dark laugh. He then covered her mouth and did her dirty work._

…

_He then started to put his clothes on and kicked open the door and ran out. Sarah, was confused and went into Lyra's room, and was horrified by what he saw. He saw Lyra stripped of her clothes, and her wrists tied to the bed posts, crying._

_~end of flashback~_

Lyra heard the beep, waking her out of her trance and she felt a single tear fall down her cheek. She put on the jacket and wiped the tear away.

She walked out of the store and started to the house. When the house was in her sights, she heard some footsteps. Then she heard more, and more. She glanced behind she saw two men, and… _Jared! _They didn't see her look, and she was getting ready to run.

'1… 2… 3!' she thought to herself and ran for the house. They ran after her, and she was terrified. She made it to the house, and when she saw it was locked, she kicked down the door, and shut it behind her, locking it.

The kick woke Luke up, and he screamed, "AHHHH! Lyra? What's going on? And why are you wearing my jacket?"

"It's Jared!" she yelled. Luke pulled her away from the door and pushed the couch into the door. He went to the window, and there he saw Jared Justin and Andrew.

"Hey! Pussies!" he yelled. They looked at the window, and he gave them the finger and then locked the window. He yelled everyone upstairs to lock the window, and Luke locked the back door.

Everyone came downstairs, wondering what all the noise was about, and they saw Luke and Lyra running into their room, and the bangs on the doors. Kristoff calmly un barricaded the door and stuck his head out the door.

"Where's the bitch Luke?" he yelled. Kristoff just put his hand in his pocket and then stabbed Jared in the eye with no emotion and closed the door.

They heard screams as they pulled out the knife and everyone looked at him in disbelief. He then opened the door again and took the knife, grabbed one of them by the shirt, and wiped it on it.

He then closed the door and put the knife away and sat on the couch and watched TV.

"Well we better go get Luke and Lyra. Lyra must be having a panic attack." Zak said. Kayleigh went up to the door and knocked. No one answered. She tried it again. No one answered. She opened the door.

"MY EYES!" she screamed as she ran out of the room. Lyra and Luke were making love. She ran out into the living room and rubbed her eyes. "God I'm scarred forever. KRISTOFF SHOW ME YOURSELF NAKED!" she yelled dragging him up the stairs.

Lyra woke up feeling the warmth of Luke's arms and body around her. She felt so secure with him. As she got up and went to the bathroom she stared at herself for 5 minutes. It was after that minutes she realized she was naked.

She went into her dresser and looked for some clothes. She put her black skinny jeans on, then her My Chemical Romance shirt on, then her favorite purple hoodie. As she put on her makeup, she noticed her hair was to her butt.

'I should get it cut, it looks better short.'

She went over to Luke's wallet and looked inside. She saw 500 dollars in side. She looked in amazement at the wad of cash.

She went over to Luke and prodded him.

"Luuuuuuke, Luuuuuuuke."She said as soothingly as she could. He then jerked up in fear.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" he yelled and jumped out of bed and punched a wall. When he realized what he just did he pulled his arm out of the wall and looked at Lyra. "Ya, uh, ignore what you just saw." He said awkwardly.

"So, where did you get all that money?" she asked him suspiciously.

"Uh… prostitution." He said lying as he put on a blink 182 shirt and some pants. She looked at him and shook her head.

"Seriously." She said tapping her foot. He looked at her sweating. He grabbed his jacket and ran out the door. "DON'T YOU DARE RUN AWAY FROM ME MISTER!" she yelled as she chased him. He quickly ran out the front door with Lyra following him, with everyone looking at them like they were crazy.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH MY LUCKY CHARMS!" Luke yelled jokingly as he continued to run.

Lyra ran at him, and after two minutes she tackled him. "Why did you run!" she asked panting. Luke just smirked.

"Look where we are." As she looked up, she realized they were at the Crypt.

"Oh." she said getting off of him. He got up and they went inside. When they went to the doorway, there was a man standing there blocking the door.

"Names." He said in a deep voice.

"Lyra _Shade _Cliff." She said. Luke looked at her weird the way she said shade.

"Luke Fusco."

"Oh, you're that hippi kid. Ya, you're not allowed in anymore. You, however can." He said kissing Lyra's hand, but she quickly pulled away. Luke's eye twitched.

"What?" Luke said angrily.

"Get lost punk, while I show this cute thing a real man." He said while checking her out.

**(Anyone notice a Rocky 3 reference? ;]) **

Luke then snapped. He then lifted up his leg, and kicked the guy in the balls. He didn't flinch. He then kicked Luke in the balls, and threw him into the door making him fly through. He fell onto the dance floor, making everyone clear out.

Luke got up, and rubbed his head.

"Luke?" he heard someone call. He turned around and saw Kayleigh running up to him.

"Kayleigh? What are you doing here?" he asked confused.

"How do you think I make my money?"

"SEE!" Lyra called at the door. "SHE TELLS US!" Luke then also noticed the guy walking towards him.

"AH!" he screamed as he hid behind Kayleigh. Kayleigh walked up to Patrick, the bouncer. She muttered something into his ear, and then smacked him on the head. She walked over to Luke and dragged him to a room in the back and Lyra followed.

She knew what was gonna happen.

As they entered the room Kristoff was there playing with some tools.

"What's happening?" Luke asked as he noticed the knives, lighters, sewing needles, and thread. Kristoff looked up, saw Luke, and smirked. He considered this as payback as Kayleigh was dreading this moment like Lyra.

"You're gonna get a little treat." Kristoff laughed as he strapped Luke down. He then picked up a knife. "So what's his name?" Kristoff said to Kayleigh. Luke looked at the knife wide eyed.

She then whispered it to Kristoff, and he shrugged. He then looked at Luke and began to put the knife to his skin.

Kristoff then dug the knife into his skin, and Lyra was crying as Kayleigh hugged her. Luke gritted his teeth, trying not scream. He felt the knife slowly moving along his skin. His eyes were clenched together, as warm tears went down his eyes.

He felt a scream coming, he tried to swallow it, and it came out as a short squeal. He felt it come out, and he thought it was over. It wasn't.

Luke looked up thinking it was over. He looked up and the knife went back in. He couldn't hold it in. He let out a scream of pain. He tried not to think about it, but he failed. He dared to open his eyes, and looked at his arm. He saw blood gushing out of it. He usually isn't sensitive about it, but something in him shut down.

He awoke in a black room. He got up and looked around.

"Am I dead?" he said out load.

"No no of course not." He heard a voice similar to his own.

Suddenly, another version of him showed up.

"Nega Luke! I'm gonna kick your ass!" he screamed throwing a punch at him, but it phased through.

"Silly boy, I'm not Nega Luke!" he said with an innocent chuckle.

"Then who are you?" he asked confused.

"Why silly, I'm you! I'm Nice Luke." He said with another chuckle. Luke got up, and went over to him. He looked at his head where a halo hovered.

"So what's happening?" Luke asked him.

"I'm taking your place. I am so nice, that god gave me the power to not feel pain. And I couldn't bear to see you in so much pain. So I'm taking my place."

"But what are you and Nega Luke doing in my head?" Luke asked confused.

"Well you see, when you were born you weren't breathing. An angel saw you future, and decided to heal you. But the only way in doing that was entering an Angel, and a Dark-Angel. I'm the Angel, and Nega Luke was the Dark Angel. The Dark Angel was named Lucifer, and I am Gabriel. Lucifer was named after Satin, and I the Arch-Angel Gabriel. Lucifer gave you strength when angry, which helped him get out. I must go now." He said as he disappeared.

Luke sat down, and waited. He expected it to be a while.

~outside Luke~

Everyone was staring at Luke. He was done, and stitched up but he was sitting straight up, his eyes white, and had no expression.

"Luke?" Lyra asked worried. Suddenly, Luke's eyes turned light blue which everyone noticed.

"Hello friends! Hello sweet Lyra!" he said. His voice had changed; it was an innocent voice that sounded a bit higher. "Hmm, it seems I have wrist guards keeping me down. Mind giving some help Sam?"

"It's Kristoff." He said and cut the wrists off. He got up, and went to the door. Everyone stared at him like he was an alien.

"What are you guys staring at?" he said. Everyone just followed him out the door. As they made it to the exit, he went up to the bouncer.

"Hello, I would like to apologize for earlier. Have a good day!" he said as he walked up the steps. He looked confused at him, but Lyra went up and smacked him and went back to Luke.

When they made it home, Lyra was confused. She was weirded out how Luke was acting. She got some weed from their dresser and brought it to him.

"You guys smoke that?" Zak asked.

"Ya it calms us." She said as she lit one up for him. "Here Luke."

"Oh no!" he said taking the two joints and threw them in the trash. "But Lyra! That activity is illegal!"

Lyra face palmed. Why was he acting like this? "Fine." She said and leaned onto him. She then started to nip his neck, and he pushed her away.

"I'm sorry Lyra but I will not disrespect you in anyway."

"That's IT!" she yelled grabbing his ear. "WE ARE GONNA HAVE SEX RIGHT NOW AND YOUR GONNA LIKE IT!" she yelled in front of everybody while dragging him.

"NO! HELP! RAPE! RAAAAAPE!" he yelled while being dragged. She kicked open the door and pushed him on the bed while he did the fetal position. She then ripped off her shirt and jumped on him and started to kiss him. He then jumped up and Lyra noticed his eye colors were changing. From light blue to green and it kept switching.

"Get out of my body!" the real Luke screamed. "I WANT TO HAVE SEX!"

"No! It's dirty and disrespectful!"

"At first you were nice! Now you're annoying!" Suddenly Luke's body went into the bathroom, and it came out with a mirror putting it on the wall. It then walked over, and another Luke dove out and tackled him.

Nice Luke got up, and then Luke. Lyra was staring at the two. The other Luke had his hair brushed while the other didn't. She then walked up to them, and threw them both on the bed.

"You two owe me." She said taking off her bra and making out with both of them.

Everyone in the living room suddenly heard from the real Luke, "I HAVE TO HAVE A THREE WAY WITH MYSELF?"

"YES YOU DO! GET OVER IT!" Lyra yelled back.

"Who knew Lyra was kinky?" Zak said while everyone just went back to the TV.


	4. Dillon

Lyra woke up, and rubbed her head. "God, what did I do last night?" she said out loud.

"You did us last night." She heard two voices say in unison. She turned around and saw two Lukes, exactly the same.

"Awesome! Nice Luke is just like me now! I guess when you took his innocence, you took ALL his innocence." The real Luke said high fiving his other self.

"Wait, how am I supposed to tell the difference between you two?" Lyra asked them. Luke got up, and went to a clothes pile and got his counterparts jacket, and threw it out the window.

"Luke Two, we will now call you Two." Luke said to Two. Two just frowned at this.

"Nooooo!" he said. "I wanna be Luke! You be two. Now Lyra lets have that thing you called sex again." He said going over to kiss her. Luke then went over to him and pushed him back.

"No no no. You don't have sex, kiss, or even TOUCH her. You got it!" Luke yelled at him. Two nodded and put on some clothes.

Lyra was confused which Luke would be which. But then she remembered the Crypt scar. The real Luke would have Sirus on his arm. She then put on her usual outfit and went up to Kayleighs room.

"So it's really awkward with two Luke's in the house." Lyra told Kayleigh.

"Ya, it's not awkward for me, it's just annoying. Especially when Luke teaches him about simple tasks and makes them seem difficult." Kayleigh said remembering.

"Well anyway, Luke said he would send him back so we didn't have to deal with him anymore. He should be doing it now."

"That's good. That will be a less pain for Kristoff." Kayleigh said kissing her fiancé who had to stay and listen to the chatter.

"God kill me now." He said taking out his razor and started to cut his arm. Lyra just looked at him queasy.

"How can you do that?" Lyra said to him.

"It soothes me. Last time I checked you us-" suddenly Luke and Zak crashed through the door and fell face first. When they looked up they saw Kristoff cracking his knuckles. "Spying, eh?" he said and began to chase them down the stairs.

"Boys." Kayleigh said rolling her eyes. Lyra then leaned back onto a pillow and laid there for a couple minutes as Kayleigh just watched TV next to her.

"Kayleigh, can you cut my hair?" Kayleigh sat up and looked at her.

"Sure, let me get my knifes." She said as she went into the bathroom.

"Okay… open your eyes!" Kayleigh said as she finished. Lyra opened and she looked into the mirror. Her hair was to her shoulder, and was choppy on the way up. Her bangs were uneven, and It was layered.

"I… LOVE IT!" she yelled jumping up and hugging Kayleigh.

"Girl! You look sexy! Luke is gonna be all over you!" Kayleigh said to her.

"I'm gonna be all over whoooooooo-" he stopped as he saw Lyra. She went up to him and shaked her head.

"So you Like it?" she said staring into his blank eyes. He then lunged and they started to make out. They fell to the floor and started rolling around.

"I'm gonna go now…" Kayleigh said awkwardly as she went to the kitchen. Lyra, then pulled Luke off of her.

"What?" Luke said, and then sniffed his pits. "No that's not it…" he said to himself. She pointed over to the pair of eyes staring at them. Luke turned around and saw them. "God dammit Two! Now you're definitely going in the mirror."

Luke then took out his mirror and fazed him into it. "Okay let's go back to making out." Luke said as he walked over to her. But when he looked, she went into the kitchen.

Lyra went to the counter and got some coffee, and sat down to the table with Kayleigh.

"What's wrong? What happened to the LEHLEHLEH!" Kayleigh said making fake French kissing movements.

"He didn't put Two away like I asked. He didn't listen again." She said sipping her coffee.

"Oh come on. Don't blame Luke he's just a… just a…"

"IDIOT!" they heard from Luke in the other room.

"THANKS!" Kayleigh called back.

"What?" he said back but just ignored them.

"You know what? We should have girl nights out!" Kayleigh said. "PARTY ALL NIGHT! FUCK OUR MEN!" she yelled and realized Kristoff was right there face palming.

"I used to have a life…" he said as he walked out.

"Eh lets go." Lyra said getting up.

"No, Luke you're an idiot!" Zak yelled at him.

"No, I'm not! Maplestory is clearly better than Dungeons and Dragons!" Luke argued.

"NO ITS NOT! MAPLESTORY IS JUST SOME STUPID PLANNED OUT GAME! WITH D&D YOU MAKE THE ADVENTURE!"

"SO FUCKING WHAT! WITH MAPLESTORY YOU CAN ACTUALLY SEE WHAT"S GOING ON YOU FUCK TARD!"

"DON'T CALL ME A FUCK TARD!"

"I JUST DID PUSSY WHAT YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT?" They then proceeded to beat each other up. In mid fight, Kayleigh and Lyra came in.

Lyra had on some black eyeliner around her eye, and had her hair all out. She had on her favorite My Chemical Romance Shirt on that showed her belly button area and purple skinny jeans with wholes all over.

Kayleigh had on a Farewell, My Love shirt on, and her hair in a ponytail with her purple contacts. She had her skinny jeans cut like shirts and they headed out.

Luke then stopped when he saw Lyra.

"Wait can I come?" he called as Zak tackled him from behind. Lyra just laughed as they walked off to the Crypt.

As they made it in, they went and got two beers and sat in a booth.

"So what's it like being a leader at the Crypt?" Lyra asked as she sipped her beer.

"Oh, I don't know. As a leader I cut people's arms like Kristoff." She replied.

"So are the rumors true?"

"What rumors?"

"That you and Kristoff have sex in the cutting room… a lot." She said but couldn't help but giggle.

"Uhhh… NEXT QUESTION." Kayleigh said quickly changing the subject while trying not to blush. Then she got an idea and she had a devious smile on her face. "What about YOUR sex life." Kayleigh said back and laughed as Lyra spit her beer out of shock.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about…" she said blushing immensely. She decided to milk this.

"Threesome with two Luke's, 2 drunken Lukes, and a shiiitload of other times, tooooooo." She sang like 12 days of Christmas while doing jazz hands.

Lyra forgot her shirt was short, and pulled it over her head. Her short black bra she was wearing was showing, and everyone was looking. Kayleigh just quickly pulled it back down.

"What?" she said then heard a SNAP! Her bra then fell of through her shirt.

"Be careful! If your shirt comes off again… well… ya you kind of already know." Kayleigh said pointing to the bra. Lyra then put the bra under the table and just froze.

"What am I gonna do?" Lyra whisper yelled to Kayleigh.

"I don't know! Do what Luke does and chug down beer!" Lyra then chugged down her and Kayleigh's beer and got up on the table.

"PARTY!" she screamed as she ran up to the stage where the band was playing.

She grabbed the mic and started to sing desolation row by My Chemical Romance.

_They're selling postcards of the hanging_

_Where they're painting the passports brown_

_Yeah, the beauty parlor's filled with sailors_

_The circus is in town_

_Oh now but here comes the blind commissioner_

_Well, they got him in a trance_

_One hand is tied to the tight-rope walker_

_The other's in his pants_

_And the riot squad, they're restless_

_They need somewhere to go_

_As Lady and I look out tonight_

_From Desolation Row_

Kayleigh looked up at her, and was laughing.

_Cinderella, she seems so easy_

_"Well, it takes one to know one," she smiles_

_And she puts her hands in her back pockets_

_Bette Davis style_

_Now but in comes Romeo moaning_

_"You belong to me I believe"_

_And someone says, "You're in the wrong place, my friend_

_You better leave"_

_And then only sound that's left_

_After the ambulances go_

_Is Cinderella sweeping up_

_On Desolation Row_

_Now at midnight all the agents_

_And super-human crew_

_Go out and round up everyone_

_That knows more than they do_

_They gonna bring 'em to the factory_

_Where the heart-attack machine_

_Is strapped across their shoulders_

_And then the kerosene!_

_Is brought down from the castles_

_By insurance men who go_

_Check to see that no one is escaping_

_To Desolation Row_

_'Cause right now I can't read too good_

_Don't send me no letters, no_

_Not unless you gotta mail them_

_From Desolation Row!_

Then on the final lyric, she spread her arms out, and her shirt ripped off.

Everyone just stared up at her in shock, and Kayleigh ran up onto the stage and ran her off, giving her, her coat.

All Lyra heard was laughing and some jerks in the crowd.

"_Nice boobs!"_

"_Encore! Encore! Wait, we just want to see that again."_

"_Take off the jacket!" _

She just ran out crying and unbelievably embarrassed. Kayleigh comforted her all the way home, feeling sorry for her.

When they walked in, they saw Luke and Zak drunk, still fighting over the argument.

"No Maple *hic* story, biotch!" he said, then threw up on his shoes.

"No D&D!" he replied and threw up on his shoes. Lyra then went up to Luke, still drunk.

"Hey wanna have sex? I'm already half *hic* naked anyway." She said to him. Luke looked at her, then Zak. Then her. Then Zak. He gave Zak the finger and began to make out all the way to his room.

Zak just went upstairs, and Kayleigh was stuck alone, on the living room, with Lyra's shirt.

"Eh what the hell I'll go have sex too." She said going to her room.

Lyra opened her eyes to the blinding flash. She got up and felt her head pounding. She hardly ever drinks, so hang over hurt like a bitch for her. She went and got dressed, and went to the kitchen. She sat down, and Kayleigh came shortly after.

"Hey there flash." She said with a hint of mockery. She got a coffee, and sat next to her rubbing her back. "I'm just kidding." Lyra then turned away from her and puked on the floor. Kayleigh flinched a little, but then rubbed her back. "I'll… uh have Luke clean that up." Luke then came in and barfed too.

Lyra then leaned her head back trying to calm her mind. Luke and Lyra then drank some coffee to sober up.

Later that day everyone was watching TV, it was a slow day. Then they heard a knock at the door.

"Got it." Luke said going up. As he opened, a brown haired guy about his age stood there. He had on a purple V neck shirt.

"LUKE!"

"DILLON!" and they jumped and hugged each other. Dillon then got Luke into a headlock and playfully gave him a noogie.

"I can't believe you moved back!" Luke said to him amazed.

"Yup, staying in an apartment while I look for an apartment." He said. Luke than let his arm out, and Dillon walked in and sat with everyone.

Suddenly, Zak's alarm clock went off and he got up with Sarah.

"Okay guys. Me and Sarah are leaving to the airport now." He said. They had won a free vacation for a month, and they were leaving today. "Now for the person in charge, Luuuuuuuuu Kayleigh." He said going to the door. Luke then went into a pout as everyone waved to them as they left.

Kayleigh then went up to Dillon and gave him a hug. "Hey man! I missed you!" she greeted.

"Ya I missed you toooooooo." He said as his eyes turned over to Lyra. Luke didn't notice how Dillon was checking her out, but Lyra did.

"So Dillon. You should stay here while Zak is gone!" Luke said excitingly to him.

"Yaa, that uh, sounds great." He said winking at Lyra.

"That is good." Kayleigh said nodding to Luke as he went back to the couch. She didn't notice Dillon either. Lyra then, got creeped out by Dillon's glances, so when Luke sat down she sat on his lap.

Dillon's jaw dropped when he saw this.

"Luke, you and her?" he said surprised. Luke just looked at him and nodded. "Damn, didn't know you had it in you. Man she is fiiiiine." He said checking her out again. Luke didn't realize that he was flirting. This time Kayleigh noticed and stared at him frustratingly.

Lyra scowled at him and snuggled into Luke. She whispered something into his ear and he started to blush as she nibbled on his ear.

**(Remember the first book? ;])**

"Got to go bye guys." He said as he ran to the bedroom with Lyra. Dillon was confused at what happened.

"What was that about?" Dillon said with a chuckle.

Kristoff just looked at him and simply said, "There gonna have sex what else?" Dillon nearly fell out of his seat.

"Luke? Our Luke? Is gonna have sex with her? That her? I don't believe it." he doubted. Kayleigh then started to smirk as they heard moans coming from their room. Dillon was just wide eyed.

"What was that?" Kayleigh laughed. "I don't know what your problem is, but Luke finally found a nice girl. So back off from Lyra." She spat coldly at him.

He just shrugged and kept watching TV. It was like love for first sight for him.

Dillon walked into the kitchen getting some soda. Two bottles had notes on them saying Luke's. The only other thing in their besides wine and milk was gingerale.

"Ew!" he said at the gingerale. He just grabbed the bottle and started to drink from it and sat back down. As he sat back down, Lyra came out sweating.

"Hey guys." She said sitting down next to Kayleigh when he saw Dillon and became wide eyed. Kayleigh then saw too and pinched her nose.

"Dillon… what are you doing?" she said annoyed.

"Drinking soda." He said while taking a sip.

"Was there a note of some sort?" she asked him.

"Ya."

"What did you do with said note?"

"Threw it out."

"That was a mistake." Kayleigh said as Luke walked in and saw the soda. His eye twitched.

"What are you doing?" Luke said as his eye twitched.

"Drinking soda." He said again.

Kayleigh then started to laugh enjoying this too much. "Hang on Luke, I got this. Your first mistake was drinking out of the bottle. Your second was that Luke is a sodaholic. Third, you threw the note out."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Luke screamed. He went up to him and grabbed the soda and went to the kitchen where he poured it out. He then came back with the empty bottle and threw it at his head.

"That's strike one." He said to him sitting down next to Lyra.

"Strike one?"

"Yes. It's a sports metaphor."

"Huh." Dillon said sarcastically.

"Specifically baseball, three strikes and you're out." Luke said as Lyra laid her head on his shoulder. Dillon just looked at Luke unbelievably. 'Déjà vu.' He thought to himself.

"So what are we doing for dinner?" Kristoff asked everyone.

"Well," Luke started," Zak's usually the bitch of the house, so I don't know."

"What did you do when Zak wasn't home for dinner?" Lyra asked him.

"Well I was like a dog and a five year old. I thought they weren't coming back so I boarded up the doors and windows for a zombie apocalypse. The few times I did know, takeout." He said. "I'll go get it." Luke said getting up.

"Burger King." Kristoff said as he went up the stairs. When Luke was gone, Dillon grabbed the chance to sit in his sat next to Lyra, who was sitting next to Kayleigh. Lyra shifted over Dillon then slowly put his arm Lyra, who didn't do anything because of her shyness.

She didn't know what to do, and started to quietly breathe fast. Dillon didn't notice, and he then scooted himself next to her, causing her to breathe faster. Kayleigh is the only person who notices this, and looked at her worryingly.

"Dillon, back off." Kayleigh said to him.

"Oh relax, she likes it." He argued. He then leaned in closer, and as she tried to pull away, he discreetly pulled her closer. Then a single tear went down her eye. Kayleigh was about to lose it.

Dillon then did the unspeakable. He started to nip her neck, and Kayleigh lost it. She gave him a smack on the head as a warning. He grumbled, and went into the kitchen. Lyra then broke into tears and hugged Kayleigh with fear.

"Sh sh sh, sweetie it's ok." Kayleigh said comforting.

"We can't tell Luke. He would be devastated." She said through tears. Kayleigh was about to object, when Luke came in with food.

"BURGER KING BITCHES!" Luke said as he came in. He saw Lyra crying, and went over to her.

"I didn't mean it Lyra." He said.

"Luke, it's… uh… woman problems."

"Oh, uh… get well." Luke said than pecked her on the cheek and went to the kitchen and got plates. As he came back, he put the stuff down.

"Lyra, can u get napkins?" Luke asked. She knew she had to, and she nervously got up and went in. But no one was around. But suddenly, the door shut closed and Dillon grabbed her and covered her mouth.

Kayleigh noticed this, and tried to think of excuses to go in there.

'Come one Kayleigh, think! Uuuuuh I know!'

"I'll be right back." She thought and Luke nodded. 'Oh.' She then ran into the kitchen, but the door was locked. She then went out the front door quickly and went in through the back door. They weren't in the kitchen and she heard screaming in her room.

She ran in, and saw Lyra tied to the bed with her shirt off and was crying. She ran over and untied her.

"So glad you can join us Kayleigh." She heard a voice say. It wasn't Dillon. It was Nega Luke.


	5. Kristoff

Kayleigh looked over in horror as Nega Luke stared at her with a death glare. He sent her a smirk and disappeared. Kayleigh quickly untied Lyra and they went out into the living room and explained everything to the guys.

"Oh my god!" Luke said jumping up and hugged Lyra. As soon Lyra felt his touched, she lunged at him and hugged him tightly, crying into his chest. Luke held her tight and took her to their room so she can calm down.

Kayleigh just shook her head and sat down next to Kristoff. They finished eating and watched TV.

"Hey, do you think Lyra will be okay?" Kayleigh asked Kristoff. He put his arm around her and kissed her head.

"Yeah, she will be fine. She was always a fighter."

Kayleigh just laid on his chest and listened to its steady heartbeat. She then leaned up and kissed his cheek. He returned it with a kiss, and then she kissed him back. Kayleigh then sat up and started to kiss his neck.

Kristoff picked her up onto his lap and started to kiss her, and added tongue. He let her roam her tongue over his tongue ring. She then started to lightly kiss her neck, and she moaned from the pleasure.

They then started to fully make out as Kayleigh's fingers went over his hair. They then went up the stairs into their room. Kristoff put on his iPhone, and they went back to kissing, which slowly went farther and farther.

Eventually, they both knew where this was going. Kristoff went to the dresser and took out some protection. Kayleigh had been thinking about it for a while, and she came with an important decision.

"Leave it." She said and he went back to her, and they resumed where they left off.

The morning sun flashed through the window like a gleaming knife, burning open Kayleigh's eyes. She went and put on her makeup, and fixed her hair. As she was putting on her black combat boots, Kristoff got up and threw something on.

They walked downstairs and saw Luke eating on the couch while watching The Big Bang Theory.

They went over to the kitchen and got some breakfast and went out and joined Luke.

"So you guys do "the dance with no pants" last night?" Luke asked as he took his plate into the kitchen.

"What? Well I mean we-" Kayleigh started before Kristoff interrupted him.

"Yeah."

Luke then went upstairs to the bathroom, and they both watched TV, when Lyra came in, putting on her piercings she usually doesn't wear.

"What's the occasion?" Kayleigh said as Lyra sat down next to her, and fixed her arm stockings.

"Nothing, just thought I'd wear them. Luke then came back, and had his jacket off. As he sat down next to everyone, he was looking at his jacket. Lyra then took it out of his hands, and put it on.

The sleeves went over her hands, and she was flapping them around.

"What are you guys doing today?" Luke asked Kristoff as the TV was flickering.

"I don't know."

"Hey! Wanna go to the Crypt?" Lyra asked Luke. Then Kayleigh and Kristoff eyes grew wide, and thy dashed out the door. They were late to go. They quickly drove to the location, and went inside.

Back at the house, Luke was watching TV with Lyra on top of him, when they realized nothing was on TV.

"Hey, do we still have our stash?" Lyra asked him, her chin on his stomach.

"Ya, our candy stash is still in the bathroom."

"No the other one."

"Oh, than ya we haven't touched it in a while." They then both got up, and went to their dresser.

"Here it is." Lyra said taking out two joints. "Got a lighter?"

"Ya hang on." Luke said grabbing it from the dresser. They both stared to smoke it, filling the room. Both of their eyes got huge, and they just laid down.

"Have you ever realized, that that the society, keeps u-us down. You know?" Lyra stuttered. Luke just started laughing and puffed another smoke.

"It's the government's fault man. Th-they are like… evil man." Luke said. Turning to face Lyra, they just stared at each other. They put out the weed, and went back to the bed snuggling.

"God, that was horrible." Kayleigh said walking in, stressed from today.

"I know I can't wait to just relax." Kristoff agreed as they sat down on the couch. They heard the door swing open and Luke and Lyra came out.

"Hey man!" Luke said going up to Kristoff. "I like your face, but there are spiders crawling out of it so you might want to check that out."

"Are you guys high?" Kayleigh asked them.

"Maaaaybe." They laughed.

"I'm soooo hungry!" Lyra yelled and they went into the kitchen and raided the fridge.

"Let's go before they finish eating." Kayleigh said as they went to their room.

Kristoff carried Kayleigh up the stairs like he used to in the old house they had together until the "incident" happened.

_**(Have to read the Dark Becoming Chronicles by Kayleigh Errickson [co-author to this story] to understand the "incident")**_

Once at the top of the stairs Kristoff carried Kayleigh into their room. He placed her on the bed and went over to his iPhone and played Bleed by Cold.

He went back to Kayleigh on the bed. He crawled up on top of her. She bent up and kissed his lips gently. As she laid back down Kristoff pulled off her shirt. She did the same. Only one thought was going through Kayleigh's mind, 'Till Death Do Us Part.' They were together forever.

They slowly started getting more and more intimate until finally they started to…

**(You get it from here. Use your dirty imagination people, this is T. if you're not imaginative, then I don't know. Watch some porn or something.)**

*next day*

Kayleigh woke up in the hands of her fiancé, remembering their night together. She got up, and went to take a shower. Kristoff woke up, and heard the shower running and went to the bathroom.

"Hey." Kristoff said walking in and started to pee. When he finished, Kayleigh stuck her head out the door and saw him about to flush.

"No wait! AH!" she screamed as cold water came out of the shower.

"Uuuh oops?" Kristoff said sheepishly. Kayleigh then pulled him into the shower and screamed as he felt the water.

"Hey! Shower sex?" Kristoff asked jokingly, yet hopingly. Kayleigh just laughed and hit his head lightly.

They both walked downstairs dressed and clean, and walked into the kitchen. They saw Luke on the table, and Lyra on the ground surrounded by food, wrappers and joints.

"Oh hey." Lyra said trying to get up, but she just threw up in the sink and sat back down. Luke lifted his head and threw up on the floor.

"What did you guys do?" Kayleigh yelled at them.

"Four words," Luke started," weed, food, and poor judgment." Lyra then threw up on the floor as in a response.

"And I got four words for you." Kayleigh said back. "Clean this mess up."

"Fine, mom." Lyra said as she took a puff of her weed. Kayleigh got mad, and went over and smacked it out of her hand. "What the hell?" She yelled standing up in Kayleighs face.

"What's your problem?" Kayleigh yelled at her.

"What's _my_ problem? What's your problem! Just leave me alone and get out of my life!" Lyra yelled back.

"Without me you would just be another piece of trash on the road! I've always been helping you!" Kayleigh screamed pissed. She then went over to Luke and picked him up by his shirt. "And as for you! It's your fault she got into smoking in the first place!" Luke just stared at her with a blank expression. " What do you have to say for yourself?"

"GET THE HELL OFF OF HIM!" Lyra said trying to tackle Kayleigh, but miserably failing because of her shortness. Kayleigh let go and Luke fell to the ground, unable to stand. He crawled over to the corner and put his head back. Kayleigh grabbed Lyra by the collar or the shirt, lifting her off the ground.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOURSELF? YOURE MY FAMILY! MY LITTLE SISTER! I TRY TO PROTECT YOU BUT YOU DON'T LISTEN!" Kayleigh yelled. Lyra looked into Kayleigh's eyes, and realized it all. She looked down at the smoke she had, and stepped on it.

She looked up at Kayleigh, and she started to cry.

"I'm sorry. I have never realized how much you do for me." She cried giving her a hug. "Please forgive me this time. I swear on my soul not to do anything like it again."

"I forgive you. Just don't hurt yourself again." Kayleigh said setting Lyra on the ground and hugging her close. Lyra hugging back was her answer, and Kayleigh kissed her forehead.

When they were done Kristoff pulled Kayleigh to him and held her there. Lyra went to Luke and they went upstairs. Lyra wanted him to sleep, since he was the one still puking.

Kristoff kissed Kayleigh on the forehead and they went to their room. They made love and after got ready for The Crypt.

Kristoff drove his Hummer there. When there Em, the highest leader of The Crypt, told them to go home and relax. They did as told.

"That was surprising." Kristoff said confused. Kayleigh nodded in agreement, and they went over and sat on the couch. Lyra walked down, her hair still wet from her recent shower.

"Kayleigh, I need to talk to you." Lyra said, both serious and scared. Kayleigh followed her into the kitchen, which was squeaky clean. "Luke is still vomiting, and I'm getting worried." Kayleigh scratched her head.

"I have some Robitussin. We can't take him to the hospital, because the drugs are still in his blood." Lyra nodded and went upstairs to the bathroom where Luke was puking.

"Luke, take this medicine." Lyra said as she lifted his chin.

"Uuuuuuuh. Why did we eat this much?" Luke said in pain, and quickly took the medicine. He then puked again, and started feeling better. "Yup, there goes my liver." Lyra than helped him up, and took him to their bedroom and put him on the bed.

"Rest, you need it." She said to him. Luke scratched his eyes, and took all the sheets off the bed. "Why did you do that?"

"I ain't pukin on these sheets." He then went to sleep and Lyra went out with Kayleigh and sat on the couch.

"Well, that was horrible." Lyra said putting her head on Kayleigh's shoulder. "You know, I really am sorry." Lyra said to her.

"I know sweetie." She said giving her a hug.

Kristoff went over next to Lyra and gave her a hug. They all watched TV, bored out of their mind.

_*The next day*_

_Knock knock knock._

"I got it." Kristoff said getting up. He opened the door, and there, was there old friend Dorian. Dorian gave him a scowl, and threw a surprise punch at him. Kristoff fell back, and Dorian walked in.

"Dorian?" Kayleigh said confused.

"Ya. I came to visit my twin sister and you." He replied, and gave Kristoff a death glare.

"WHAT, THE, FUCK!" Kristoff yelled at him getting in his face.

"I see your still dating this clown." He said. Kristoff lifted his fist, but Kayleigh stopped him.

"Actually…" Kayleigh lifted up her finger, showing the ring. Dorian just stared at it, in disbelief. He looked up at Kristoff who kissed her on the cheek. Dorian dove at him, and they fell over the couch. They were wrestling, as Dorian screamed at him.

"HOW COULD YOU BACKSTAB ME!" he yelled. Kristoff then overpowered him and pinned him down on the ground.

"What do you mean backstab? We aren't friends anymore! I love her and I don't give a shit what you say!" Kristoff yelled back. He got up and went to the couch. Kayleigh picked Dorian up and when he looked at her, she just shook her head.

Luke, not realizing Dorian was here or that there was a fight, came walking out with his hair messed up and no shirt on.

"How long have I been asleep?" he said rubbing his head and stretching his arms. He was just like new, all his energy regenerated. Dorian just looked at him funny, but Luke didn't see him.

"I think a day. How are ya feeling?" Lyra asked him worried.

"A lot better." Luke said sitting down and picking up Lyra onto his lap. Dorian's eye twitched, never meeting the guy and her reputation with boyfriends he was confused.

"That was some baaad weed." Luke said casually as Lyra kissed him.

"About that…" Lyra said. She started to whisper in his ear and he just frowned.

"Ugh, fiiine." He replied. Dorian was about to flip out. Weed? New boyfriend? Why didn't he know about this? Luke, again not realizing Dorian was there, started to kiss Lyra's neck. She started to giggle and lifted his neck and kissed him.

"Later." She laughed kissing his neck. Dorian snapped like a rubber band. He went up to Luke and grabbed his neck and picked him up his feet and threw him at the wall.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Luke said getting up and rubbed his messed up haired head. Dorian went up to him and punched him in the face.

"Who the fuck am I? Who the fuck do you think you are? Lyra!" he yelled. He turned around and looked at her. "You smoke weed?" Lyra's eyes started to water, remembering his violent outbursts.

"LUKE!" she screamed trying to run up to him, but Dorian stopped her.

"I don't think so." He said to her and put her on the couch. He turned to Luke and punched him in the face, causing him to fall back. "Stay the fuck away from my sister." Luke was holding his face in his hands in pain.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kayleigh screamed at him.

"Karma, stay out of this. It isn't your business." Dorian told her.

"Excuse me? First of all, Luke lives here too! You can't just come in here and do this! Luke and Lyra can be together if they want! You can't just come into his house and hurt him like this!"

"Fine. Then I won't hurt this, Luke, in his house." He then went over to Luke and picked him up by his neck again and threw him out the window. Kristoff had enough. He went to Dorian and picked him up and threw him out the door. He punched him repeatedly in the face. Luke was on the ground, with glass in his chest. Lyra and Kayleigh ran out. Kayleigh stopped Kristoff before any serious damage was done.

"Stay away from us." Kristoff said spitting on him. Dorian wiped it off as Kayleigh and Kristoff went inside. He went on his knees and looked over at Lyra and Luke. Lyra carefully took out the last shard of glass in Luke's chest, and wiped off the blood with her shirt.

Luke then kissed her, and they started to get intimate about it. They shared the long kiss and stopped and got up going towards the house. When at the door way, Luke stopped.

"Dorian, was it? I just wanted to say, screw you. Say, Lyra want to have SEX?" he said extra loud to piss off Dorian. Lyra glared at Dorian. She started to make out with Luke and they went in the house and shut the door.

Dorian got up, and walked down the street. Just another person who hates Luke, add him to the list.

Luke got out his iPod from his jacket, and looked through his songs.

"No, no, no, no, no… YES!" Luke screamed and grabbed his guitar. "WE ARE SEX BOB OMB BITCHES!" Lyra and Kayleigh walked into the living room, confused. Luke, of course, didn't see them. He jumped onto the couch and started playing his guitar and sang to the song.

_WE ARE SEX BOB-OMB!_

_ONE-TWO-THREE-FOUR_

Lyra covered her mouth, trying not to laugh. Kayleigh was snickering also.

_Yeah Yeah_

_Yeah yeah_

_Let me make your stasis_

_My-my-my-my Serpentine_

_I got a breathalyzer_

_And my body's clean_

Luke jumped off the couch, doing a chord as he did so.

_Yeah yeah, _

_2-3-4, _

_nanananana_

_Yeah Yeah_

_Yeah Yeah_

_Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_YEAH_

Luke finished his performance. He put his guitar down and went to a glass case by the TV.

"That was soooo cute!" Lyra squealed. Luke jerked his head up.

"WHAT!" he turned around as Lyra was jumping up and down clapping and Kayleigh was laughing. "You, uh, saw um that?" Luke said with his face turning red. Lyra ran over to him and gave him light kisses all over his cheek. He face palmed, and kissed her forehead.

"Well, I'm gonna watch Scott Pilgrim. Who wants to watch with me?" Luke said taking out the case from the case.

"What's that?" Kristoff said coming down the stairs. Luke looked at him in disbelief. The other girls asked too. Luke looked at all of them like they were zombies.

"OH MY GOD! YOU ARE ALL WATCHING THIS MOVIE!" Luke screamed putting everyone on the couch. He quickly put in the disk, and turned all the lights off and shutting the window. He turned the TV up high, and put Lyra onto his lap as they watched.

*later as the credits rolled…*

Everyone stared at the screen as Luke had a smile on his face.

"I love that movie so much it gives me a boner." Luke said putting the disk away.

"Well, Ramona gives me a…" Kristoff started as Kayleigh smacked his head.

"So? What you think?" Luke asked everyone. They stared at him, and Lyra got up and kissed his cheek.

"It was wonderful." Lyra said. "Well, I'm going to bed. Night guys." She said going to her room. Luke put the movie in the case, and erased the 91 on the top, and put 92.

"What does that mean?" Kayleigh asked Luke.

"How many times I've seen it." He said proudly. Kristoff just stared at him.

"You've seen that piece of shi…" once again he was stopped by a smack to the head.

"Great!" Kayleigh said grabbing Kristoff's ear and pulled him upstairs. Luke just shrugged and went to his bedroom. Lyra was changing, and saw Luke come in.

"Hey Luke." She said sweetly. She went over to the bed and went under the covers.

"Hey." He said taking off his jacket and changing into his pajamas. "What did you think of the movie?" he asked her. She panicked, because she actually didn't like it that much.

"Uh, um." She then started to kiss him, and he completely forgot about the subject.

Kayleigh woke up the next morning dizzy. She went to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. She went and got dressed. She remembered that Kristoff didn't wear protection a couple of months ago. She looked at her stomach, and it did look a little big. She quickly went to the mall without anyone noticing and got a pregnancy test.

As she arrived home, she saw Zak and Sarah were home. Before anyone could say anything, she quickly went to her bathroom and started the test.

Fifteen minutes later, it gave some results.

"Oh my god…" she quickly ran downstairs and ran in front of Kristoff.

"Hey babe, you alri…"

"I'M PREGNANT!" she screamed crying tears of joy. Kristoff jumped up and gave her a hug.

"That's great!" he said to her and kissed her.

Luke just looked at everyone who was congratulating her.

"Wait, what do you mean _pregnant_? What the hell is that?" Luke asked. Everyone just looked at him.

"It's when you have a baby." Lyra told him. "You know that thing you wear? That prevents it."

"Oh, uh ok." Luke said with a quizzical look on his face. Zak face palmed as Kayleigh and Kristoff were talking about going to the doctors.

"It's official!" Kayleigh said closing the door as Kristoff and she walked in. "Were having twins. A boy and a girl!"


	6. Peace

"Twins?" Lyra asked jumping up and down, clapping her hands.

"Yup and we already know the names too." Kayleigh smiled.

"What?" Lyra said excited.

"October and Kristoff." Kristoff replied for Kayleigh. Lyra smiled all big and happy, but then Kayleigh ran upstairs and started to puke in the toilet.

"All a part of being pregnant." Lyra laughed.

"Wait so this happens often?" Kristoff asked confused.

"Oh my god, yes, it does Kristoff." Lyra said face palming.

"Oh, so I guess I should go help her then." Kristoff said turning and running up the stairs and into the bathroom. He was shocked when he saw Kayleigh was pale and leaning over the toilet coughing. He walked up and pulled her hair back for her. She puked again and then stood. She wiped her face off with a towel and then brushed her teeth. She cried over the sink and Kristoff came up behind her and hugged her waist. He knew silence was the cure. She turned and put her head on his chest.

"I'm gonna miss this." She whispered.

"What do you mean?" Kristoff questioned.

"We can't have sex anymore until the babies are born, I can't cut anymore, and I'm losing freedom because of them." She cried.

"Can't you get them taken out?"

"Not anymore. It's too late." Kayleigh sniffled. Next thing she feels kicking and movement and started grabbing tightly onto Kristoff's shirt. He pulls her close and can feel the movement on his body too. He was excited to be the dad of two children. He would have a beautiful daughter and handsome son. 'Kristoff Ira Tracy and October Anise Tracy. My babies.' Kristoff thought.

~6 months later~

Kayleigh was walking down the aisle, dressed in her black wedding dress, with flower nets on her arms. She had her bouquet of flowers, as Luke walked her down the aisle.

"Thanks for doing this Luke." Kayleigh said quietly.

"Of course, you're like my little sister." He said with a smile.

"And you're like my retarded big brother." Kayleigh smirked as they made it to the end of the aisle.

"I know right?"

Luke kissed her head and went to the front bench. She looked around at everything,

Lyra next to her, as her bridesmaid, Kristoff her loving soon to be husband with his best man Vision, and Luke, Zak, and Sarah sitting with her wonderful twins. Everything happened so fast. She loved it though, she had everything she needed and was finally happy.

As she thought about all this, she was holding hands with Kristoff, and they both stared into each other's eyes. Then they both said the two biggest and happiest words of their lives.

"I do."


End file.
